


I Need You

by crunchyskeleton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyskeleton/pseuds/crunchyskeleton
Summary: Woojin leaves Stray Kids.i thought about this when listening to I Am You, and i was told it was sad so i decided to share the pain





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> this is by no means me bashing any members or saying this what i think happened when woojin left. i just thought of an angsty situation and thought it would make a good oneshot. This is also not my opinion on any issues such as being gay. Please don't come for me over this. 
> 
> find me on twitter @3rachagay

Chan watched from the doorway of their shared room as Woojin packed his last suit case. The rest of them were in a cab waiting on the street, but he still had a few knickknacks and sweaters to collect. Woojin was methodically folding his clothes and placing them in the suit case and occasionally putting a picture frame or two in between to protect them. As he started zipping it up, Chan left and went to the living room, not wanting Woojin to know he was watching him. 

"I guess this it, isn't it." Chan looked up at the words. Woojin stood in front of him with the suit case between them, like a shield or a wall. 

"I guess so. It's not like I can say anything to make you stay." Chan laughed at his own bitter tone. He didn't even try to hide his feelings and it's fitting that he acts in the same fashion that drove them apart in the first place. He pulls a picture from his hoodie pocket and holds it out to Woojin. "You left this on the fridge. I thought you might want it."

Woojin takes it from him with a stiff arm, flinching when their fingers brushed. Its a picture of the two of them from their first trip to Australia, imitating a cartoon kangaroo that was in the window of a coffee shop. His lips twitch before he hands it back. "I left it there on purpose. You know why I'm leaving and I would rather not have any reminders of my time here."

"No reminders of Stray Kids, or no reminders of me?" Chan can barely keep his voice stable. For someone who makes their living with their voice, one would think he would have better control.

"Stop trying to act like the victim here. You made your choice when you told me. If you didn't want me to leave, you shouldn't have said anything." Woojin scoffs before making his way toward the door, leaving Chan sitting on the couch, staring at the fluttering picture in his hand. He sniffs before speaking up.

"It was always supposed to be you and I. Stay together, right?" Woojin can hear the quiver in his voice and tries not to roll his eyes as he turns around.

"Stop quoting our own damn songs at me. It didn't work the first time, it's not going to work now." Woojin can't help but remember when Chan confessed his feelings toward Woojin on that night several weeks before hand. They had been sitting in the living room, enjoying the quiet dorm as Minho had taken the rest of the group out at Chan's request. Chan had been listening to music when he turned to Woojin, asking if he remembered when they wrote "I Am You". He had stayed quiet, wondering where the question was going before Chan told him that the song was about Woojin, that Chan had written the song with his feelings for Woojin in mind. That had been the beginning of the end.

"Will you stay in the same place as me Woojin? Will you stay with Stray Kids? Will you stay with me?" Chan had moved from the couch to stand in front of Woojin, grasping onto his hand like Woojin was going to disappear, which wasn't exactly an unfounded action.

"Damnit Chan! I fucking told you, I couldn't possibly have feelings for you, or any man. It's fucking disgusting." Woojin ripped his hand out of Chan's grip before pushing the other man to the ground. Chan didn't even try to stand back up. He just sat there, staring up at the man who was causing his world to crumble and his eyes to burn. 

"Please stay with m-us. I don't care if you never speak to me again, but the kids need you. Stay needs you. I need you." Chan couldn't hold his tears back any longer. He can feel the tears running down his face, mixing with snot and drool before it drips off his chin onto the only sweater Chan was able to keep Woojin from taking back from him. 

"You should have thought about that before you told me about your disgusting habits. Like what the fuck is wrong with you Chris? I hope you figure your shit out and learn to be normal before Stay finds out. You'll have no one otherwise." Woojin aims one last sneer in the direction of his former leader on the floor before walking further towards the door."

"Please don't leave me, Wooj. I need you." Chan's cried had risen in volume, filling the room with the sounds of sniffing and his shuddered breath. Woojin doesn't stop walking, only pausing to open the door and grab his coat from its hook. 

"Goodbye Chan." Woojin steps into the hallway and moves to close the door.

"I need you!" Chan finally moves, crawling on his hands and knees in the direction of Woojin's shrinking image. "I need you by my side!" His scream echos with the sound of the slamming door, and the sound of his fist splintering the door soon follows. 

...

The rest of the group returns several hours later, after it had gotten dark and the street lights flickered to life, to find Chan curled in front of the door in a puddle of his own tears and drool, incoherent, barely conscious and mumbling words from "I Am You". After tucking him into bed, they return to the living room with looks of confusion. Jeongin in the last to join them, clutching a teddy bear with tears in his eyes.

"Guys, where is Woojinie-hyung?"


End file.
